1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stack capacitor constituting a part of a memory cell of a highly integrated semiconductor memory device, and more particularly to such a stack capacitor capable of obtaining high capacitance in a limited area, thereby improving the integration degree of a semiconductor memory device finally produced and a process for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, general semiconductor memory devices such as dynamic random access memories (DRAMs) have a highly integrated structure so as to store as much information as possible. Due to such a highly integrated structure, each memory cell has a limited unit area. As a result, a stack capacitor, constituting the memory cell together with a transistor, occupies a very limited area so as to have insufficient capacitance. Consequently, the integration degree of semiconductor memory devices should be limited to a certain level.